


Not Quite Family

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>Victoire has had it with Teddy's antics.
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nextgen_drabble Week 1. Prompt: The Burrow. Length had to be exactly 350 words.

Teddy found it hard to suppress his laughter as his girlfriend was screeching at him.  
  
“You _tricked_ me!”  
  
Victoire threw a book at his head, which he nimbly dodged. This wasn't terribly unusual, after all.  
  
“I always trick you, sweetie, and you still love me.”  
  
“I loved you _in spite of_ it,” she said, nose in air.  
  
Teddy frowned. He didn't like the sound of this. “ _Loved_? Don't you think you're being dramatic?”  
  
“Dramatic? You made me think that Al... _my cousin_...would...” Her voice died as she relived the horror of what she'd thought had been her cousin coming on to her in a _very_ familiar fashion.  
  
Teddy had spent weeks perfecting the morph to Al's face to do that prank. He'd known she'd be mad, but that usually ended in heated snogging, not theatrics.  
  
He preferred the snogging.  
  
“Maybe you're just disappointed that he didn't really,” he suggested, forcing himself to act detached and not beg her forgiveness. Nothing was forever, right? If she was going to dump him, then better now than later...right?  
  
She let her arms drop. “Why are you doing this, Teddy? What do you have to prove?”  
  
Teddy looked away. “You just can't take a joke.”  
  
“It's not about that. You know I hate it when you impersonate others. Why can't you just relax here at the Burrow? It's only family, no need to be like this.”  
  
“Not my family!” There, he'd said it.  
  
Now cue orphan-pitying eyes.  
  
But instead, her hands went to her hips. “So _that's_ where this is coming from? Get over yourself!”  
  
Teddy's eyes widened. He'd never thought his beautiful Victoire could be so cold. “Right,” he said, feeling his heart break a little where it had refused to before.  
  
She shook her head and sighed. “What am I going to do with you, silly? We _are_ your family. Only, me a little less than the others, all right? And we love you.”  
  
“ _Love_ , not _loved_?” he asked, feeling his heart mend again with the warmth in her eyes.  
  
She smiled. “Ok, maybe I was being a _little_ dramatic there.”


End file.
